La dura infancia de Hermano
by YuriKo VIII
Summary: Tras pasar años de aquel accidente, parece ser que Hermano sigue sin tragar a Gippal, todo y saber los sentimientos de Rikku hacia él. ¿Qué debió ocurrir en el pasado para engendrar tal odio?


Entre misión y misión, las Gaviotas deciden hacer un pequeño descanso:

La dura infancia de hermano

Entre misión y misión, las Gaviotas deciden hacer un pequeño descanso:

Colega:- Próximo destino el Templo de Djose. ¿Listos?

Rikku:- ¡Sí! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una visita sorpresa a Gippal?

Hermano:- ¡En mar... ¿cómo?! ¿Para qué piensas ir a ese lugar?

Paine:- ¿Qué no te lo acaba de decir?

Yuna:- A visitar a Gippal ¿no?

Hermano:- ¡Me niego!

Paine:- Pues no vengas.

Hermano:- No pienso dejaros a solas con ese… ¡Grrrrrrr…!

Yuna&Paine:- ¿¿…??

Rikku:- (¿Aún continúa con lo mismo? Aix…) Bueno, pues decidido…

Y·R·P:- ¡Hacia el templo de Djose!

Yuna y Paine no sabían a que se debía aquel comportamiento de Hermano respecto a Gippal, pero no le dieron gran importancia, ya que presintieron que tarde o temprano se desvelaría aquel misterio.

Llegaron a su destino bien entrada la noche.

Yuna:- ¡Uah! ¡Qué bien se está aquí…!- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos a causa del agotamiento del viaje.

Hermano:- Bueno, vale ¿nos vamos ya?

Rikku:- ¿Te quieres esperar? ¡No hace ni un minuto hemos llegado!

Hermano:- ¿A qué quieres que me espere?

Yuna:- Pues a encontrar a Gippal ¿no?

Hermano:- ¡Ni habl…! ¿Eh? ¿Y Rikku?

Parecía desaparecida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rikku desapareció de la vista de sus compañeras Gaviotas.

Hermano:- ¿Pero dónde…?

Yuna:- Escuchad… ¿no estará en el templo?

Hermano:- ¡¡RIKKU!!

Hermano corrió rápidamente a hallarse con su hermana.

Al entrar en el templo vio a ésta charlando felizmente con Gippal, a lo que se dirigió hacia dónde estaba, escondiéndola tras él y gritando al chico.

Hermano:- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Rikku, ¿me has oído?!

Gippal:- ¿Aún estás con lo mismo? Pero si aquello fue una tontería…- dijo en tono burlón.

Hermano:- ¡¿TONTERIA?! Pero si…

Rikku no prestaba atención a aquella discusión y oía sus palabras alejarse cada vez más. Estaba a punto de estallar de rabia. No soportaba más aquellos gritos ensordecedores, el brazo de su hermano que le barraba el paso y aquella actitud despreocupada por parte de Gippal.

Rikku (mete un rodillazo en la espinilla a Hermano):- ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor…?!

Hermano:- ¡¡AUCH!!

Yuna:- Oye Hermano… ¿por qué tienes tanta manía a Gippal?

Hermano:- ¡¡Grrr!!

Rikku:- Todo es por un…

Gippal:- …pequeño accidente sin importancia jeje

Rikku:- ¡EH! ¡Eso quería decirlo yo!Ù.ú

Rikku:- Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 6 años. Gippal y yo no nos conocíamos de nada.

En aquel entonces el templo escondía una vieja máquina, que supuestamente, se hallaba dormida…Los niños tenían prohibido el paso, y los adultos difícilmente se acercaban. (¿Para qué tanto miedo si se suponía que estaba dormida…?)

Yuna:- ¿Y cuál fue el problema?

Rikku:- ¡No seas impaciente!

Gippal:- Bueno, y como vosotras ya sabéis que Rikku es tan vivaracha y se pasa las palabras de los demás por el forro de "los deseos"…

Paine:- …se acercó al aparato, despertó y la mató…:O

Rikku:- ¡No seas así… además, ya no estaría aquí!

Gippal:- Desde pequeña que siempre ha sido así, así que decidió probar sus pocos conocimientos de mecánica, y despertar a la máquina. Claro está, que lo hizo a espaldas de cualquier persona.

Rikku:- Ni yo misma me creía capaz de hacer nada. Hasta yo me sorprendí.

Gippal:- Nos sorprendimos todos.

Hermano:- (A mi me metió un susto la muy…)¬¬

Rikku:- El caso es que probé todo aquello que me habían enseñado, pero no me sirvió de nada, así que decidí combinar las piezas a mi antojo y…bueno, ya se sabe…la máquina despertó y echó a andar conmigo a sus lomos. xD

Gippal:- Ya la veis vosotros, a lomos de aquel bicho, tan feliz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras cundía el pánico entre todos aquellos que presenciaban la escena.

Rikku:- ¡Ji, ji, ji!-sonrió pícaramente.

Gippal:- La máquina tiró a Rikku al suelo…

Rikku:- Y lo que me dolió… ¡auch!TT

Gippal:- …dispuesta a pisarla. Fue un momento en el que cundió el pánico.

El brazo del aparato se dirigía rápidamente hacia el rostro de Rikku, la que quedó paralizada. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de terror, entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermano corrió en su ayuda. Saltó frente a Rikku, como si la máquina fuese a pararse a causa de su presencia y…-rió entre dientes.

Yuna:- ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó intrigada.

Rikku:- ¡Se murió! ¡Hermanito la palmó!- cantó intentando imitar el ritmo de "el mamut chiquitito".

Paine:- Qué sarcástica te estás volviendo Rikku.

Yuna:- Lo aprendió de ti Paine

Paine:- … ¿Continuamos?

Gippal:- El caso es que Hermano sufrió un pequeño accidente…

Hermano (se acerca a Gippal):- ¡No me vayas de listo haciéndote el interesante, conquistador de pacotilla!

Yuna:- ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Rikku?

Hermano:- A Rikku no le ocurrió nada en absoluto, acabó sana y salva gracias a…

Gippal:- …mi en plan Byakuya porque yo lo valgo

Paine (mira a Gippal):- ¿Gracias a ti?

Gippal:- Al ver a aquella pequeña dama en peligro salté en su ayuda sin pensármelo mucho, que digamos. La llevé a un lugar seguro, y como Hermano estaba tan ocupado con su bondadosa acción de buen hermano ni se inmutó de que Rikku ya no estaba tras él.

Yuna:- ¿Y ya está?

Rikku:- La cosa no acaba aquí. Hermano continuaba protegiendo a no se quién…

Hermano:- ¡¡A NO SE QUIÉN DICES??

Rikku:- … así que la máquina se lo llevó por delante, mientras todos los presentes intentaban detenerla. Cuando lo lograron fueron corriendo hacia donde me llevó Gippal…

Yuna:- ¿Dónde te llevó?

Gippal:- A una cueva.

Yuna&Paine:- ¡¿Qué?!

Paine:- ¿Es eso cierto Rikku?

Rikku agachó la vista para que no pudiesen ver su rostro ruborizado y al levantar la cabeza, sonrió tan tímidamente que sus compañeras se temieron lo peor de lo peor.

Rikku:- ¡No os penséis lo que no es, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal…!

Paine:- Pero es que tú no eres normal Rikku.

Gippal:- Cuando llegaron…

Yuna:- ¡Espera! ¿Qué ocurrió en la cueva mientras tanto?

Gippal:- Como la llevé en mis brazos a ese lugar, sin que ella quisiera…

Hermano:- ¡¿LO VES?! ¡Por fin lo has admit…!

Rikku golpeó a Hermano de tal modo que no pudo hacerlo más fuerte, seguidamente de las palabras "-¡Cállate ya pedazo de plasta!".

Gippal:- En cuanto llegamos lo primero que hizo Rikku fue abrir los ojos. Se quedó paralizada al verme, como esperando que hubiese sido otra persona quién le hubiese salvado la vida. Cuando por fin reaccionó, saltó de mis brazos y cayó de culo al suelo.

Estaba roja como un tomate. Entones me arrodillé frente a ella y le pregunté: "-¿Estás bien?" No respondió, solamente afirmó con la cabeza, así que me acerqué más a ella y esperando que se animase la besé.

Hermano:- ¡¡SERÁS…??

Hermano se lanzó sobre Gippal, y de no ser por la intervención y las súplicas de Yuna, quizás más de uno hubiese salido malherido.

Paine:- Oye Rikku…

No continuó. La vio tan inmersa en sus recuerdos y con aquella nostálgica sonrisa, que prefirió no preguntarle nada, ya que sabía que no le respondería.

Gippal:- Se quedó mirándome fijamente. Entonces fue ella la que me preguntó: "- ¿Tu estás bien? ¿No te duele el ojo?"

Yuna:- ¿El ojo?

Gippal:- Si. Fue a causa de aquel accidente que me hice un corte en el ojo y por ello llevo esto.

Gippal se quitó el parche y les enseñó a todos la cicatriz que le quedó de aquel momento. Todos se aterraron, todos excepto Hermano que dijo "- Se lo tuvo bien merecido." Se volvió a tapar el ojo y continuó.

Gippal:- En ese momento fue ella le que se me acercó y me besó en la herida.

Todos:- … OO

Rikku:- ¡Ji!

Gippal:- Seguidamente me cantó: "- Sana sanita, si no se cura hoy se curará mañanita."

Paine:- Típico. ¿Qué dices ahora Hermano?

Hermano no tenia palabras. No sabía los detalles de todo lo ocurrido, pero aquello le pareció demasiado.

Gippal:- Llegaron todos, y lo primero que hizo Rikku fue preguntar por su hermano…

Paine:- Se habían olvidado por completo.

Yuna:- Pobre…

Hermano:- ¿Verdad qué es terrible Yuna?YY

Rikku:- Corrimos al lugar del accidente, y nos encontramos a Hermano llorando y pidiendo auxilio bajo los escombros de la máquina. Me acerqué a él y le di las gracias.

Yuna:- ¿Y a Gippal no?

Rikku:- … Se me olvidó…

Hermano:- ¡Que se fastidie!

Rikku:- Pregunté por él y me dijeron que su herida era más grave de lo que creían, así que se lo llevaron. Quise ir con él pero no me dejaron.

A la semana vino a visitarme… Por mi culpa le quedó una terrible cicatriz, pero aún así me sonrió amablemente como si no hubiese ocurrido nada…

Yuna:- ¿Qué te pasa Rikku?

Rikku no pudo contenerse, y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Intentaba mantenerse firme, pero no renunció el abrazo compasivo de su prima Yuna.

Gippal:- Ella se encogió en el suelo y estalló en llano, pidiéndome perdón por todo lo ocurrido. Le dije que lo olvidara y me sonrió tiernamente. Sus labios se movieron intentando decir "gracias", pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No le respondí…

Rikku (enfadada):- ¿Por qué? Pensé que no lo entendiste y le estuve dando vueltas al asunto todo el tiempo.

Gippal:- El caso es que corrió hacia un pequeño baúl que tenía y sacó un objeto de él. No lo vi con claridad. Me hizo cerrar los ojos. Noté que se me acercaba, y en aquel momento la sentí frente a mí y me colocó este parche en el ojo. No veía apenas nada, pero no pude resistirme a aquellas palabras: "- Esto es muy importante para mí, llévalo siempre contigo por favor". Y no me vi capaz de negarme.

Rikku:- Y parece que desde entonces no te lo has quitado ¿eh?

Hermano:- Un segundo Rikku… ¿no será ese…?

Rikku:- ¡Yeah! ¡El parche que me regalaste cuando me vestí de pirata!

Gippal:- ¿Por eso era tan importante para ti, por qué te lo regaló tu hermano?

Hermano:- ¡¡Esto no lo tolero!!

Yuna:- Qué infancia tan bonita, a mi también me gustaría tener recuerdos semejantes de la mía.

Rikku:- ¿Eh? ¿No te gustó tu infancia con Wakka y Lulu, Yuny?

Yuna:- No es eso… pero me hubiese gustado ser mas libre, poder estirar las alas y volar libremente por toda Spira.

Paine:- Bueno, pero eso ya lo estás haciendo ahora ¿no?

Yuna:- Tienes razón. No puedo quejarme.

Paine:- Bueno, ahora solo falta una cosa…

Hermano&Gippal:- ¿¿EH??

Yuna:- … ¡que Hermano y Gippal hagan las paces!

Rikku:- ¿En serio?

Hermano:- Aaah no, eso si que no...

Yuna:- Ya sabes todo lo que ocurrió, y no puedes echarle las culpas durante toda tu vida a Gippal. Salvó a Rikku de tu parte, deberías estarle agradecido. Además… quedaste como todo un héroe tú también.

Al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Yuna, Hermano se infló a más no poder. Rikku y Gippal rieron entre dientes pero no les hizo caso, para él aquellas palabras eran más que suficiente para hacerle recuperar su buen humor habitual.

Se acercó a Gippal y le estrechó la mano.

Hermano:- Como si no hubiese pasado nada… Pero que conste…que lo hago por Yuna.

Gippal:- Tú dirás.

Rikku:- ¡Eres increíble Yuny!

Yuna:- ¡Qué bien!

Paine:- Ahora si que podemos irnos, ¿no?

Hermano:- Eso, ¡en marcha! Vamos Rikku.

Rikku: - ¡Gullwings, let's go!

Emprendieron camino de vuelta. Las cosas se aclararon sin muchos problemas, que digamos, así que, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Hermano sabía perfectamente que no tenía que guardarle rencor a Gippal, ya que puesto a todo lo ocurrido, sabía acerca de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia a él. Pero no podía tolerar su carácter conquistador con cualquier mujer que se plantara en su camino.

¿Tal vez envidia?

5


End file.
